Uninvited
by Luminous Lu
Summary: Oneshot songfic, to Alanis Morissette's song 'Uninvited' Skate


_Like anyone would be  
I am flattered by your fascination with me_

She reached the jungle as the tears started falling from her eyes. Leaning on a tree, she let herself cry as she had never cried before, furiously and desperately. Her right hand was gripping the tree and she could feel the rough surface entering her skin, making blood spill from her palm and fingers, and she felt the excruciating pain crawling up her arm.

A tree branch snapped behind her and she turned around quickly, not bothering to clean the tears from her face or the blood from her hand. Sawyer was standing there, his eyes filled with an unmasked rage that seemed to be getting her, too. They both stood in front of each other for countless minutes, feeling the tension so palpable that they could almost rip it apart with their hands.

_Like any hot blooded woman  
I have simply wanted an object to crave_

Sawyer gave one step forward, getting closer to her as she shrugged. Her eyes, previously filled with the same rage and sadness as his, were now glimmering with fear, a strange fear that he simply did not understand. Invading her space in a split moment, he crashed his mouth against hers, placing his hands on the back of her head to prevent it from hitting the tree. Kate gave into the kiss, but only for a second, placing her bloody hand in his cheek. He could feel the cold humidity of her blood in his face, but strangely, he didn't want to wipe it away.

Kate pushed him away, gazing at his eyes and his face, and especially at the blood mark he had in his face, from her hand.

"Get away from me." She mumbled, turning her back on him and starting to run through the jungle again.

_  
But you're not allowed  
You're uninvited  
An unfortunate slight_

Sawyer stared at her running figure, unable to start running himself. Feeling the rage from before coming over himself again, he hit the tree with his hand, his blood starting to come out from the scratches and mixing with hers. When he realized their bloods were mixed, he felt like crying. For the first time in a long time, he felt like letting himself break down and just cry. His blood was now her blood.

Looking at the place where she was before, and forcing his eyes to walk the same path she had taken when running, he sighed.

"Damn, Freckles…" Running in her direction, he made himself go faster and faster, to encounter her again, sitting against a tree, her head on her knees and her chest rising fast from the choked sobs.

_Must be strangely exciting  
To watch the stoic squirm _

Kate raised her head from her knees and looked at him as if she was expecting him. He stared at her fragile figure, his body unwilling to cooperate with his thought and making him stay exactly where he was. Her eyes were still on his, and lowered for a second, only, to rest on the bruise that was bleeding towards the ground. Looking away, Kate sighed.

"I'm sorry, I can't." her voice was shaking, as her body, and Sawyer felt an incredible urge to sit beside her and cradle her until the world could make more sense to her. Finally able to move, he crouched in front of her and she ran her bruised palm over his bruised knuckles, mixing their blood once again.

_  
Must be somewhat heartening  
To watch Sheppard meet Sheppard _

Kate leaned forward and grasped the sides of his head with her bloody hands, lowering his lips to hers. Kissing him passionately, she felt all the fears, all the urge to run vanish in one second of pure understanding and empathy. His hands were on the tree, on the sides of her head, and she felt herself relax into hi kiss as the tears ceased to fall from her eyes. The salty taste of her tears were mixed up with the metallic taste of blood on their mouths, and becoming so overwhelming that she felt like whe could faint at any second.

_  
But you're not allowed  
You're uninvited  
An unfortunate slight_

Pushing her away, Sawyer got up quickly, and looked at her strangely, as if he was waking up from a nightmare. That look made Kate's eyes fill up with tears all over again, and she got up, starting to run more deeply into the jungle. This time, though, he didn'0t give her time to go far.

Grasping her arm, he pulled her against a tree and stood in front of her, his arms on the tree, preventing her from escaping. She didn't even try, though. She was gazing up at him with such coldness that it was almost unbearable. Looking away and letting his head fall to his chest, Sawyer sighed again, trying not to loose his mind over the woman that was standing in front of him.

_Like any uncharted territory  
I must seem greatly intriguing _

"Kate." It was all he could bring himself to say. Her name, whispered in such a tired tone, such a low, loving voice, was almost too much for her to bear. She could feel the cold stare that she was trying to maintain melt down, and being replaced by a sweet, soft look. Like the look she had after their first kiss, centuries before. As was his look. He was staring at her in a raw, primal way, showing the undeniable desire that was taking it place between them. He looked at her like a man would look at his woman if they were the only two people on earth. A mundane, but also tender way to see her as a complete woman, not a fugitive or a tomboy, as he was used to figure her.

_  
You speak of my love like  
You have experienced like mine before_

"Don't" she mumbled, as he was preparing to say something. Placing a bloody finger over his lips, she stopped him from opening his mouth to talk, and chose to stay like that for another moment, lost in his eyes, not wanting that strange, deep connection they had to disappear.

Slowly, he moved his hands from the tree to the sides of her face, making her close her eyes and sigh, giving into his tender, soft fingers. She didn't even think about the blood mark that she could feel on her face, simply wiping it away with the back of her hand and moving that same hand to his face, his neck and shoulders.

_  
But this is not allowed  
You're uninvited  
An unfortunate slight_

He lowered his head to hers, but instead of kissing her lips, as she was expecting, he pressed his lips against her upper cheek, softly, making her close her eyes. He kissed her closed eyelids, her forehead, her nose and the corners of her mouth, slowly moving away from her face. She opened her eyes and stared at him, the passion they were both filling so obvious that they could almost see it. She wanted to be with him, she wanted to feel him, to run her hands over his body. She wanted him to kiss her like that, softly and tenderly, whenever she felt like she was breaking down, whenever she needed him. She wanted him to be on her side.

_I don't think you unworthy  
I need a moment to deliberate_

Not giving him time to see what she was about to do, she pulled his head down, kissing him again, this time softly ad caringly, not wanting to give into all that overwhelming sensation. She was afraid she might die, with all that power coming over her so suddenly.

He put himself in that kiss, running his hands up and down her back and drawing her closer to him. There was no space, no air between them, just their mouths and arms and hands and bodies mixing together in a way that made them unsure of which one belonged to whom. Slowly pressing her against the tree, he kissed her cheek and opened his eyes to look at her.

"Hey Freckles."


End file.
